


[podfic] Scurrilous

by laughingd0g



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingd0g/pseuds/laughingd0g
Summary: When Potter starts behaving more oddly than usual, Draco has no choice but to take an interest. After all, it’s his job. Sort of.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72





	[podfic] Scurrilous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scurrilous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045699) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



> Friends, please forgive the fluctuating and rather poor audio quality, mostly in the last hour. Usual heads-up for dog sounds and street noise (a bit worse than usual with many people self-isolating this week) - but most of all, my mouth decided to start making uncontrollable popping noises. Talking softer helped just a little. Re-recording sections (over and over and over) only seemed to make the problem worse. This podfic took a distressing amount of time to produce - and, well, anyway, the decision was either go with crackly and somewhat muted audio or give the whole thing up. Ugh.
> 
> MANY THANKS to saras_girl for her kind permission to podfic this story, which I adore. Her work always makes me smile and feel warm inside, which I especially needed these last couple of weeks. All my gratitude!
> 
> Much appreciation, also, to RamaThorn for alpha-listening to the original first hour of recording! You rock!
> 
> Page turn sound is used under the CC 3.0 BY license, by [flag2](https://freesound.org/people/flag2/).
> 
> For more by saras_girl, I **highly** recommend the incomparable [Turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879852/chapters/1692695) \-- the fic that made me fall head-over-heels for drarry. Seven months and 200+ novel-length fics later...and it's still my favorite, for so many wonderful reasons. (And it has its own podfic!)

mp3 (streaming and download): [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e3s7ss6liskwyvr/scurrilous.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
